


In the Shadows: Demons, Ghosts, and Others

by SpookyHalloweenNights



Category: Monster Lovers, Monster x Reader - Fandom, exophilia - Fandom, exophilia sfw, exophilia writing - Fandom, exphilia nsfw, monster x monster - Fandom
Genre: Demons, F/F, F/M, Ghosts, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:28:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27819775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpookyHalloweenNights/pseuds/SpookyHalloweenNights
Summary: This is where all of the Demons, Ghosts and other types of creatures I've written bout that are similar to those go!
Relationships: Ghost/Reader, demon/reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Sam the Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coming home from work after a tiring day and your demon is already in your bed waiting for you to snuggle him. The reader is female in this one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first ever story that was posted on Tumblr, featuring a demon named Sam. A short drabble but good nonetheless! Enjoy! <3

When I say that there’s a demon in my bed, many people just laugh and say that they have one under their bed rather than in their bed. Which I find amusing, what they don’t understand is I mean there is a literal demon in my bed, he tried to terrify me only it backfired immensely. Now he only obeys me in terms of what he’s allowed to do with his demon garbage.

It had been another late night at my job, which is where I picked the stupid demon up in the first place, never mess with an Ouija board, or go to check the contents of the box to make sure nothing was stolen since it was open. Walking into my room I kicked off my shoes and groaned softly as I removed my shirt and work pants, only to throw on sweatpants and a tank top. I’ve taken to calling the demon Sam as he had a name that I absolutely could not pronounce, therefore I just came up with a nickname that was at least similar to his actual name.

“Another long day at work human?” His voice was more like a growl and often resounded in several octaves at once.

“Yeah, I don’t get why you just… Can’t come with me and go back into the Ouija board.” I huffed out of irritation before turning to face the creature.

His demon form was something out of a nightmare, paperwhite with no distinct features on what was supposed to be his face. The veins, or whatever they were, were a dark black that was visible on his skin. His hands were elongated and his fingers seemed to almost be longer than that of the average humans with claws on the end of them that were a burnt ash grey color. He was just a vaguely humanoid shape with nothing for features. But it had improved over time.

“I think we both know you would be disappointed if I left by now little morsel.” He merely chuckled in response; I didn’t want to admit it but I would be after having him live here for a few months now since we had come to an understanding. “Besides, I like learning about you humans, your species is fascinating.”

“You’re just saying that to try to cheer me up.” I yawned before I crawled into bed, Sam had already placed a glass of water on the nightstand for me, which I was grateful for.

“Perhaps. But it’s not entirely a lie either.” His voice quieted as he simply wrapped his arms around my waist and tugged me close, the one thing I didn’t truly understand about him was how warm he could be when he was a demon. I was expecting him to be as cold as ice.

“Lie or no lie, you’re still being a kiss ass, Sam,” I mumbled as I curled up against him, turning to face him before beginning to drift off to sleep.

“Goodnight my little morsel.” Was all I heard as he carefully brushed his fingers through my hair before falling asleep completely.


	2. Within the Shadows (Elyse:SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A story for a giveaway winner featuring two female ghosts who are in love and have been dating a long time! :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW (F/F pairing) please enjoy! :)

The air was still this time of night, not a single thing within the stone walls stirred and for that you were grateful. It got tiring after all, the castle was toured throughout the daylight, it had become an attraction of sorts to those who loved the thrill of going somewhere supposedly haunted. You wrinkled your nose at the term, it had become a word that you hated every time it was used within these walls, and for fun you would often mess with the tour groups. Giving them a gentle shove, or playing the piano that was sitting in your room. You were a master at it, and once the group had gotten over the initial fear, they had enjoyed the music until your beloved would come along and terrify them. 

Elyse had wandered into your room just as you had made yourself comfortable on the bench, she was something straight out of a nightmare, but to you she was absolutely perfect in every way. Her dress was ripped to shreds while flesh hung off of her body as if she was nearly ripped apart, her eyes were sunken in and dark. When she spoke it was as if someone was dragging nails along a chalkboard, you weren’t sure how she died or why she was haunting this place, but it didn’t matter to you. 

You were the complete opposite of her, while she had a wild look to her, you were more elegant with your hair pulled into a neat bun and your clothing still intact. You had lived here, and so had Elyse years before you did. Although that didn’t matter once you had died, it had taken years to even get Elyse to show herself, and even longer to get her to open up to you. But once you did, you had fallen in love with her just like she had fallen in love with you. The pair of you had been together ever since, comforting each other when needed and supporting one another. 

It was perfect in a way, much more perfect than any other relationship you had been in before. 

When she had sat down next to you and rested her head on your shoulder, you began to play. Fingers dancing across the keys of the piano like skilled ballerinas as she closed her eyes. You had memorized the music a long time ago and had no need to focus on what you were doing, you could play it perfectly in any situation. Elyse sighed softly before she had shifted, moving just the tiniest bit closer to you before pressing a kiss to your cheek. You nearly fumbled considering she hadn’t been one to initiate affection, you were usually the one to do so. Immediately, you paused in the music, your gaze turning towards her with a quirked brow, before you could say anything however she had already begun to answer your unasked question. 

“I know I don’t usually initiate affection with you my love, and for that I apologize.” She murmured softly against your skin. 

“Is something bothering you Elyse? You’re not usually like this, I don’t mind you not being affectionate with me.” You responded with a slight smile. “As a matter of fact, I rather enjoy smothering you with affection while you just take it.” 

She laughed quietly but then sighed again, idly she ran her fingers along the keys of the piano before speaking. “I… Saw another couple like us on the tour again today, I suppose those who are like us are much more accepted in today’s society than what we were in our eras… It got me thinking. I want to be more affectionate with you, I just don’t know where to start.” She admitted once she had figured out how to put her thoughts into words, something that she had often struggled with. 

“It seems to be that way.” You confirmed but then turned towards her, wrapping an arm around her waist and pressing a kiss to the side of her head. “I love you just the way you are Elyse. You shouldn’t feel bad about anything.” 

“I know but…” She huffed quietly and gave you a nudge, grinning which showed off her sharp teeth. “I want to, for you and for us.” She stated simply, leaving no room for argument. 

You laughed quietly in response to her statement, knowing that she would go through with it. Picking up the music again, Elyse had gotten comfortable and snuggled back up to you, she had spoken up again, beginning the same conversation that you two had previously on several different occasions. 

“Do you think that you would have still loved me even if we were alive at the same time?” She asked, you knew how to answer, it was always the same and it wasn’t a lie either. 

“Absolutely. You are perfect Elyse, I would’ve been honored to have been your partner even if we had to keep it a secret. I like to think that it’s better this way, with you and I being dead because no one can judge us or try to keep us apart from one another.” You responded easily, before continuing to answer her next question that you knew was coming. “And we would have found a way to make things work, we would’ve run away from this place and made our own living somewhere.” 

She had seemed satisfied with your answers, standing and tilting your chin up so that she could press a kiss to your lips. You felt your face flush from the action, when she had let you go, you stood from the bench and pulled her into your arms where you peppered her face with dozens of kisses. She laughed at your reaction and gave you a gentle squeeze as she hummed quietly, resting her head against your chest. 

“If I would’ve known you would’ve had that kind of reaction to me kissing you, I would’ve been the one to make the first moves on you.” She teased lightly.


	3. The Heart Grows Fonder (Elyrion: NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A NSFW Chapter featuring a demon who had been a childhood best friend and was reunited years later only it got a little... naughty. Enjoy! (M! Demon x F! Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter is NSFW! Read at your own risk. 18+ only

It had started when you were five years old, the new house your family had moved into was a beautiful victorian home. Even if the house shook whenever the wind howled and storms raged on outside of the safety of the walls that always seemed to close in around you at night. You had always felt something was… Off, but you could never place a finger on it and your parents had chalked it up to just being nervous about attending a new school with new people. 

The night that it first happened, there was lightning flashing outside and rain pelting against your window that sounded more like someone was throwing pebbles. You were curled up under your blanket with your favorite stuffed animals wrapped up in as tight of an embrace as you could give for a five year old. A clap of thunder followed by lightning had you jumping out of bed with the stuffed animal in your arms, getting ready to run to the safety of your parents room. However, the movement of a shadow had caught your attention and you froze in your steps, your bare feet pressed to the cold wooden flooring as the air grew colder around you. 

A scream had fled your lips, every horror movie you had seen had come rushing back to your mind, even though you weren’t supposed to watch them. After the initial fear and freezing like a deer did when it saw car headlights at night, you dove back under your covers and tugged them up over your head. 

“Go away!” You yelled with a tremor in your voice, silently chanting that it wasn’t real. There was nothing to be afraid of. Nothing at all. 

“Are you not scared of the storm little one?” A deep voice came from somewhere in your room, and despite the initial fear, you relaxed at the calming tone that it presented. 

“I’m… not scared!” You protested from underneath your blanket fortress and your stuffed animal protectors. The voice chuckled quietly in response as you jumped at another roar of the thunder from outside, and the creak that came from the house shaking from the force of the wind. 

“Okay. Maybe I’m a little scared.” A grumble of defeat came from you. Slowly you peeked out from underneath your covers, glancing around your room to see where the voice was coming from. Nothing but shadows seemed to dance across your walls. 

“What is your name, little one?” The voice asked, unable to pinpoint where it was coming from, you propped the stuffed animal up as if it was the source of the voice.

You stated your name with a smile, before asking it the very same question. Interested in your new friend, you began to ignore the storm raging on outside. “Now tell me yours!” You practically demanded with a scowl. 

“A fierce soul, my name is Elyrion.” It told you, the answer satisfying you for now. “Tell me little one, what was it like before you had come here?” 

You spoke of your friends that you had left behind, your grandmother who lived next door but now the car ride took over an hour, the types of games you’d play and even of the stray cats that your family fed on a regular basis that your grandma was taking care of now. At some point during the night you had fallen asleep, and it was the best sleep you had gotten since moving to this rainy town. 

When you awoke the following morning, you had run down the steps excitedly, something that your parents hadn’t seen since coming here. Your mom had glanced over her shoulder at you with a smile on her features. 

“Well you’re in an awfully good mood this morning.” She stated easily, knowing that she meant it as more of a question. 

“I made a new friend!” You chimed with enthusiasm. “His name is Elyrion.” Explaining further as a plate of waffles was set in front of you after you had taken your seat at the kitchen table. 

“Oh yeah? And what does this Elyrion look like?” Your dad questioned as he typed away on his work laptop before he had to head into the office. 

“Well, I’m not quite sure yet, but he’s really nice!” You answered with a mouth full of waffles to which your mom scolded for talking with your mouth full. 

It was then that your parents had deemed him as your imaginary friend, even though you had a feeling deep down that he wasn’t just that. He was something more than just a figment of your imagination which you were always vocal about, but your parents had brushed it off as normal childhood behavior. 

Even now, years later, you still knew deep down Elyrion was more than just the childhood imaginary friend that your family had deemed him as. You could only hope that he remembered you after all these years apart, your parents had decided to move again after only living in that house for merely two years. You remembered how you had tearfully told Elyrion that night that you were moving after you had found out. Your room was quieter than usual that night as you cried over the loss of your friend. 

The familiar concrete steps that led to the victorian home brought on a flutter of nerves, you had taken up a well paying job in the area and found that the home was for sale. At a good price too, you couldn’t resist making it yours again after all these years. Upon entering the home, you had found that nothing had changed since you had lived there. The only thing that seemed to be different was the white tarps that covered all the furniture and the insane amount of dust. 

The first few nights were silent, despite the talking you did while cleaning in hopes of getting your childhood friend to at least acknowledge you. But the most that seemed to happen was your blanket getting tugged away from your body in the middle of the night. 

“Alright, that’s enough.” You yelled as the blanket was tugged away from you again, sacrificing you to the cold air around you. “I don’t know what your problem is, but I had bought this house in hopes of actually talking to you again.” You huffed in annoyance, sitting up in bed with a scowl on your face.

“You left.” Came a growl from somewhere in your room, the shadows that danced along your wall seemingly elongating as if to scare you into falling silent again. 

“I was seven! Seven! A child does not hold the same power that an adult does. You don’t know how much I had pleaded with my parents not to move. Do you really think I wanted to leave you?” Your voice had quieted to a whisper.

A form had begun to take shape in the center of your room as you rubbed at your eyes. A vague humanoid shape with piercing orange eyes. It blinked as it shifted, taking up residence across from you on your bed after a moment of debating with itself. 

“Elyrion?” You questioned, the figure merely nodded in response and rubbed the back of his head as if it was nervous. 

“I’m sorry.” He apologized after a second of silence had passed between the two of you. “I was upset that you were leaving, you were the first person to acknowledge my existence.” He explained. 

“It’s alright, nothing that some of our usual antics couldn’t fix right?” You teased before pulling the blankets back up around you. The chatter that flowed between you two seemed to go on all night until at some point right before night turned to day, you fell asleep. Elyrion being your silent protector while you rested. 

It wasn’t until many weeks later that your relationship had changed from friends to lovers without either of you needing to acknowledge it. The relationship was slow, which seemed to be going well for both of you. 

After a particularly stressful day at work, you walked through the front door of your home with an exhausted groan. Elyrion was swift to greet you with a tender kiss after you had taken off your shoes and plopped down on the couch, intent on not moving for the rest of the evening. 

“Stressful day?” He questioned as he sat beside you, propping your feet up on his lap as he began to give you a foot massage.

“I couldn’t even begin to tell you all that went on, it was ridiculous. It’s like no one knows how to do their jobs properly.” You sighed in annoyance. 

A devilish grin had come across his features, he merely moved your feet off of his lap and crawled up your body, pressing a kiss to your pulse point. A blush crept up your neck at the action and you bit your lip from the shudder that raced along your back. 

“Elyrion? What are you-…” You were cut off before you could even finish your question. 

“Let me take care of you.” He responded, his hands slipping under your shirt to caress at the soft skin he found. A pleased sigh left your lips, content to let things continue the way they were.

Growing bored of simple touches, he plucked your shirt from your frame, fumbling with your bra. A quiet laugh resounded from you as you helped him unhook it, the article of clothing quickly joining your shirt on the ground. He kissed his way down your neck to your collar bone before going lower, his hands popping open the button on your jeans as he pressed open mouth kisses to the silky smooth skin of your breasts. His hands slipped inside of your jeans, a pleased growl came from him once he found you lacked any panties, his fingers running along your slit, a quiet moan seemed to be the only thing you were capable of.

“So wet…” He cooed from between your breasts, removing his fingers from between your legs only to lick the juices off of them with his forked tongue. “I can’t wait to taste you.” He growled, practically ripping off your jeans. You were about to scold him for ruining your favorite pair but the words died on your tongue as he buried himself between your thighs. Lapping at you as if he was a starved man, the groan that came from him sent a wave of pleasure through you. 

“So sweet…” He spoke, gently pushing your thighs further apart for better access as his tongue dipped into you. The sensation of something so cold entering you had you clenching down around him as your back arched up off the couch. He chuckled in response to your reaction, when he shifted his focus to that little bundle of nerves, you whined at the loss of his tongue which soon changed into a moan of surprise as it was quickly replaced with his fingers. They curled against the most sensitive part of you that had you seeing stars. 

“S-shit E-elyrion…!” You whimpered, your walls clenching down on his fingers as they pumped into you, hitting that spot every time. 

The more you whined, whimpered, and practically sobbed at his administrations only seemed to spur him on, the pace quickening to that of something inhuman and it wasn’t long before your legs had tightened around his head as your body quivered. Reaching a high that you had once thought of being impossible. 

Once you had come down from your high, you released your hold on him, a sheepish smile was planted on your face. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t mean to..” Elyrion cut you off again before you could finish. 

“I would happily die between your thighs.” He responded simply before picking you up off the couch and carrying you upstairs to your bedroom. “Think you could handle round two?”


	4. A New Coworker (Kyremir: SFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A cute little story about a demon who starts working at a cafe! SFW! (M! Demon x F! Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is SFW

Your manager strutted over to you, with who you assumed to be your newest coworker. You had been informed a little while ago that they were hiring someone new to help you run the café. He was tall, practically looming over everyone in the café, horns spiraled outwards from either side of his head while a lion-like tail swayed behind him before finally curling around his waist. You rose a brow at your manager, for someone who seemed to be so tall, they were practically hiding behind your manager. 

“This is Kyremir. He’s your new coworker, he learns fast from what I’ve heard so I expect great things from the two of you.” Your manager said simply, giving Kyremir a pat on the shoulder before turning and heading into their office. You turned your attention to the golden-eyed creature in front of you, he offered nothing more than a quick wave. 

You introduced yourself while preparing the next order. It was busy around this time of year since it was the ‘pumpkin everything’ season. You had quickly explained how the café works, the drinks, and the like while pulling out the recipe book for him to follow. “Have you worked in a café before?” You questioned while writing down the order of the next customer in line, a rather large deertaur that had become a regular. 

“Yes, for a few years but every place is different. I had to take a break from working for a while but it’s nice to be back and working again.” He offered as a response to the question as he began to work on the drink. 

The two of you had quickly developed a friendship, which soon evolved into something more the longer you had worked together. The café was always filled with a pleasant atmosphere when it was the two of you working together, that was until today. Kyremir’s tail was wrapped around your waist tightly as the large werewolf, who you assumed was a higher rank in the pack, berated Kyremir for apparently not making the pumpkin spice latté with enough of the pumpkin spice syrup. 

Your blood boiled underneath your skin, and while you may have been only a human, he had no right to treat Kyremir the way he was right now. You asked the customer at the register to forgive you but you had some business to attend to, and the customer only gave you a knowing smile before you had stomped your way over to Kyremir. Gently pushing him behind you as you stood tall, glaring at the werewolf in front of you. 

“Is there something I can help you with?” You asked in your most sickeningly sweet voice, the werewolf freezing in his temper tantrum. In a way you couldn’t blame him, the full moon was near after all and that tended to make all of them grouchier than normal. Nevertheless, you would not tolerate it. 

“He obviously does not know how to make a proper pumpkin spice latté! I cannot believe that I’ve been coming here for so many years and this is the first time that I’ve had an issue! Ever since you hired him this place has gone downhill!” The werewolf raged, the pack behind him giving their agreements. 

“Excuse me?” You began, you could practically feel the nerves radiating off of Kyremir in waves. “Who are you to come in here and disrespect my partner like that? Just because it’s getting close to the full moon does not give you Karen privileges you overgrown pomeranian.” You hissed, merely getting warmed up before the werewolf could open his mouth again. The tail that was wrapped around your waist moved to your thigh as if it was a sort of comfort, nothing that you weren’t used to by now.

“If you want a pumpkin spice latté that bad, go to the supermarket and buy the mix yourself so nobody has to put up with that nasty attitude of yours. You and your pack are banned from this establishment until you can give a proper apology. Now get out before I call the cops and I really would hate to disturb the chief of police on his lunch break.” You pointed to a large minotaur that was sitting at the outdoor tables the café had set up. The werewolf merely grumbled in response before gathering his pack and leaving, you turned towards Kyremir who was desperately swiping at his eyes to hide the fact that he had been crying, his tail moving to instead curl around your wrist. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay…” You cooed quietly, bringing Kyremir into a much-needed hug. “Go on your lunch. I’ll cover for you for the rest of the day okay?” You said as you began taking the next set of orders, Kyremir didn’t even argue, he left quietly. The customers that had heard the whole thing had confirmed your suspicions that the werewolves were just acting like jerks. 

After your shift had ended, you had gone into the back to grab Kyremir who was sitting at the table explaining everything to the manager after your manager had received several complaints about treating werewolves badly. You merely confirmed the story and the manager dismissed the both of you to go home, Kyremir curled his tail around your thigh as you walked to your car, the two of you having moved into a shared apartment weeks ago. 

“Well, I don’t like it but those werewolves had it coming, you were right. Just because there is a full moon approaching doesn’t give them the right to act like that. I’m going to give the two of you off for the next two days just so you don’t have to deal with them again.” Your manager stated, both of you thanking them profusely for the extra days off. 

Once home and finally out of your work clothes for the day, you curled up on the couch with Kyremir, a movie idly playing in the background as his tail made its rounds, rubbing along your back, down your legs, up your arms, wherever it could possibly reach. This was nothing out of the ordinary after you had a long day at work and in fact, had become almost a habit. 

“I’m sorry today was such a bad day.” You apologized, Kyremir’s arms wrapping around you in a tight hug as he held you closer. The warmth that radiated off of him put you in a sleepy sort of state. 

“It’s not your fault.” He murmured as he pressed a kiss to the top of your head, “I’d rather it be me than you, I don’t know what I’d do if I heard someone go off on you like that.” He huffed, a quiet growl erupting from him at the mere thought of it. 

“Probably do something similar no doubt.” You confirmed your suspicions when he gave you a slightly devious smirk, snuggling into him as much as possible, damn he was warm. 

“Get some sleep, there’s a lot I want to do tomorrow as a thank you for sticking up for me.” He ran his fingers through your hair as you began to fall asleep with the promise of spending the next two days together.


	5. When the Glass Breaks (Abraxas: Sfw/Angst) (Warnings: Screaming, yelling, cursing, things being thrown)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A demon and his lover get into a heated argument. Warning: Screaming, yelling, cursing, things being thrown. Read at your own risk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Read at your own risk, do not read if you feel uncomfortable with anything mentioned in the chapter summary. F! Reader x M! Demon.

It was if everything was in slow motion, the demon that had been washing the dishes in hopes to lighten the tension that seemed to be in your shared living quarters had knocked one of your favorite glasses off of the counter. Accidentally of course, but as it rolled off the counter and shattered across the kitchen floor, a surge of anger had rushed through you before you finally exploded. He had begun to try and clean the glass off the floor when you had felt the first few words of a deeper storm that raged inside of you. 

“Wow, can’t even fucking catch a glass. Let alone my favorite glass, what kind of demon are you?” The sarcasm mixed with the heat of the tension had made Abraxas freeze in place. You could see how his body stiffened at the words before he threw the dustpan with a loud growl, the piece of plastic hitting the cupboard and shattering. 

“Great, now there’s plastic and glass all over the goddamn kitchen. Thanks.” You hissed, grabbing the broom from the supply closet since the dustpan was now in shards and ruined. 

“The fuck is your problem with me lately? You’ve been acting like a fucking bitch the last two weeks!” Abraxas had begun to yell, it was as if the bubble of tension had burst. 

“You!” You screamed at him, tossing the broom aside only to turn and jab a finger right into his chest. “You are my fucking problem Abraxas! You can’t fucking do anything right!” 

His normal golden gaze that had once looked at you in a loving manner had turned into a fierce red color that radiated anger, you flinched as his true form had begun to take over. Horns that sprouted in an upwards spiral appeared at the top of his head, fangs poked out from under his top lip as his skin had darkened to a deep red coloring. 

“I’m the fucking problem!” He snarled, a forked tail slamming into the cupboard and splintering the wood of the door. “Oh sure, it’s ME that’s the problem. When YOU won’t even tell me what the problem is! You walk around acting as if you are some sort of goddess, and being holed up in your room for days on end isn’t good for a relationship if you want it to work sweetheart.” The words dripped venom, meant to be digging right into your heart and it was working. 

“Yeah? Then fucking explain this!” You held up your phone, a video playing that was sent from your friend of Abraxas getting coffee and accepting the café barista’s phone number. Hot, angry tears rolled down your cheeks and you swiped at them harshly. “You fucking lied to me Abraxas!” 

An almost soft expression replaced the anger and Abraxas had seemed to calm down just a bit, but you were still angry and hurt. At least now he knew why you had been avoiding him despite him doing his best to get you to open up, whether it was your favorite meal, a treat or a small trinket he had seen while he was out on his daily walks. 

“And then you try to make it up by making me my favorite food! It’s almost like you were admitting to being guilty!” You continued on with your yelling. “I hate you!” You jammed your finger into his chest again, and again repeating the same phrase.  
“Would you shut the fuck up and listen to me for a god damn minute?” Abraxas grabbed your hand with a low warning growl, you paused and waited for him to explain things just a bit more. 

“What the video doesn’t show you is me getting the manager and showing him what had occurred. I had tried to politely and not politely tell that barista multiple times that I already had a girlfriend.” He explained, pulling out his phone and clicking on the voicemails that he had been left. “And here’s the proof of it.” 

You had listened to the voice of the manager from the café explaining that the situation was handled and that he had been sorry that the whole experience was uncomfortable for Abraxas. You sniffed and swiped at any remaining tears before simply pulling Abraxas into a tight hug, burying your face against his chest. 

“I’m an idiot.” You murmured, the rumble of a chuckle came from him as he simply ran his fingers through your hair and held you close. 

“It’s okay baby girl, I know how those things go and I know how your mind works. I should’ve been more honest with you and told you upfront what happened so this wouldn’t have happened. You’re not an idiot, you had every right to think that way when you only got that snippet of the interaction.” He hummed quietly in acknowledgement. 

“Yeah but…” You had begun but you were quickly cut off as he tilted your chin up to kiss you. 

“You are nothing but beautiful, doll, I don’t want to hear another negative word come out of that pretty mouth of yours.” He murmured. 

You shoved at him, pushing him away just a bit. “Oh shut up Abraxas, you’re the gorgeous one.” You huffed, the tension that had been there previously dissipated now that everything had been cleared. 

“I am nothing but a mere demon that got lucky enough to be with a girl as kind and caring as you.” He carried on, the heat rising onto your cheeks. 

“Abraxas…” You murmured, reaching up to tangle your fingers in his snow white hair. He grinned at you before simply picking you up and setting you on the counter. 

“Let me clean this mess up and we can apologize as much as we want afterwards. The last thing I want is for my baby girl to get injured by broken glass.” He stated, grabbing the broom that you had tossed aside earlier and began to sweep up the shards of plastic and glass.


End file.
